Warrior
by TaylorSwift100
Summary: Chasta (played by Taylor Swift as a teenager) ran away from her drunk dad when she was 15, (She was Pregnant) will the davenport family be able to save her? (There is not cursing in this fanfic but rated T for violent themes.) and Title changed from Chasta's Story to Warrior
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys came up with a new cool story! It's about my OC Chasta (Shasta)

Summary: Chasta ran away from her drunk dad when she was 15, (She was Pregnant) will the davenport family be able to save her? rated T for a reason

-Taylor

P.S. one more thing my OC

Name: Chasta

age: 15

hair: blond

eyes: blue

skin: light with freckles

personality: sarcastic, kind, and caring


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the first chapter in Chasta's story! YAY! Sorry I haven't got to the story because we went to a class trip to Boise and there are no electronics allowed. :( At least we went to a 5 star hotel! :) So anyway enjoy!**

**(There is no cursing in this fanfic .but it is rated T for violent themes. And I do not know why I said that) :)**

**Disclaimer:**

"**Hey Chasta can you do the Disclaimer?"**

"**No." she said**

"**Here's 20 bucks."**

"**TaylorSwift100 does not own Lab Rats. Now can I have my 20 bucks?"**

CHASTA P.O.V

I am running. Well you probably think, oh that is not really interesting. Well before you think that let me finish, I am running away from my father.

There is a lot of fanfics about abuse on this sight. Well here's another one. The abuse started when I was eight. My father started blaming me for my mother's death. It was not my fault. She had Breast Cancer.

It started with a slap on the face, and it gotten worse and worse when I grown over the years. :(

I wake up every morning, and I get greeted with a slap on the face and it gets worse over the hours. It was kind of a routine.

That all changed when the new kids came to school

**Just to tell you guys the new kids were the bionic teenagers and Leo. :)**

**Sorry it was kind of stupid I'm new at abuse fanfics **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	3. Nice to Meet You!

**Here is another chapter for Warrior! ^_^**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Chasta's P.O.V**

* * *

Pathetic,

Loser,

You don't belong here.

I hear those words every day. When I go to school, I have to walk 5 miles since my dad is out partying, or at a casino gambling.

Anyway I saw Maddie Gunn making out with John Glape in front of my locker. Maddie is the most popular girl in school, she wears short shorts that brakes the school's policy. She has blond hair that is never greasy and it's always curled. She wears endless layers of mascara and makeup.

"M-Maddie I need to get t-to my locker." I stuttered.

"You're so pathetic, why don't you go ruin someone else's life." Maddie scoffed. She pushed me against the locker and walked away. I here laughing form the populars. Calm down calm down don't let Thorn out. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm bionic.

My bionics are:

Teleportation,

Monecular-kenesis,

Super smarts,

Vocal manipulation,

Commando app,

Super speed,

And lastly Ice vision.

My father told me before my mother died; he told me that I was born with these paranormal powers.

Any way every one was laughing at me. And they left to class.

"Oh my god are you okay?" some guy offered me his hand and helped me off the ground. There were 3 other people with him there was one girl she had chocolate brown hair, a tall brown haired guy, and a small African American boy. Hi my name is Chase said the blond haired guy who just offered me his hand. And this is Adam he said and pointed to the tall guy, this is Bree he pointed to the girl, and this is Leo." he pointed to the African American boy.

"Hi I'm Chasta." I said.

Boy Chase was cute, wait! I just met him I might be going crazy.

RING!

The bell rang, oh no! I have to be home in 5 minutes if I'm not home in that period of time my dad will kill me. Literally.

I have no other choice but to teleport home. Even though I'm not allowed to use my bionics. I got to a place that is solitary and I teleported home.

* * *

**I wanted to make you guys happy and not do a cliffhanger! ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V **


End file.
